


Summer Flings

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Three years after the fall of Grima, at a Shepherds beach party, Morgan gets swept up by the force of nature that is Princess Lissa.





	1. Midnight Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of Fire Emblem belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.

The sun was almost setting, and several of the Shepherds who had come to the beach party had left already. North of Ylisstol, there was a forest which surrounded a modest but clean and beautiful lake which was almost never visited, as the people of the capital tended to prefer going to the larger Lake Jagen to the south. The forest lake sometimes felt like the Shepherds' private resort, and there had yet to be another person that didn't belong to their group to worry about. The pristine, blue water and the surrounding greenery and cliffs to the west made for a beautiful sight that was just theirs to enjoy.

Morgan, the junior tactician of the Shepherds, waved a few of his friends goodbye with a smile and walked closer to the lake, the smooth grass and soft dirt under his feet gradually being replaced by sand. The young man didn't want to leave just yet, even though it was late. The night was pleasantly warm, the moon and the stars were shining brightly, and it just felt like a waste to call it a night so early.

Picking up a flat stone which felt cool in his warm hand, he threw it in a sidearm motion, but it only bounced once, creating a few ripples in the water that soon faded as the lake returned to its previous, tranquil state. He snapped his fingers and blew a few strands of his dark purple hair out of his face. Leaning forward with his head closer to the ground, he tried finding a new stone, and when he did, threw it and watched it bounce three times. 

"That went better than the last time." A cheerful voice called out behind Morgan, surprising him. Turning around, the tactician saw that it was Lissa, the princess of Ylisse, who had apparently been watching him for at least a minute now. 

Chuckling, he did his best to maintain eye contact as she got closer; like him, she was still wearing her beachwear. Where he had a pair of black and purple swim trunks that reached just above his knees, the young princess had opted for a surprisingly flattering, yellow two-piece bikini. "Practice makes perfect." The tactician said, turning his attention back to the ground, looking for another stone.

Lissa soon joined in on the fun, but got down on all fours in front of him as she looked over the selection of stones at the beach, almost as if she was analyzing the quality of each potential candidate. Morgan's eyes immediately fell on her rear, a sight that would've been hard to avoid even if he had tried, and sucked on his lips. The princess was a short, lithe woman, yet her ass was surprisingly big, and all of Frederick's grueling exercise programs she, as well as most of the Shepherds who worked in close proximity of the castle, had been forced to endure, had no doubt contributed to its smooth, round shape. The yellow bikini left a fair bit of the cheeks exposed, and the fabric of the cloth was stretched just enough to show that it may have been half a size too small to live up to the task of protecting the cleric's modesty. Of course, it wasn't something one would've noticed if they hadn't had the royal posterior so close to their face and in the most flattering position possible.

With a victorious cry, the spell was broken as Lissa jumped up, holding her arm up an inspecting her find in the moonlight. With a gentle motion that made her arm look like it was flowing like water, she threw the stone and sent it bouncing many, many times. It was all Morgan could do to look on and admit defeat in a competition he hadn't known he was participating in. 

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed, raising her thin arms and moving them up and down with a mild swing of her hips, looking as though she was dancing. "How's that, huh?" 

He clapped a few times with a nod. "I'm impressed, milady; is that something all royals must learn, like a sacred ritual?" He had always liked this side of Lissa, how she was always so happy and positive even in the face of the most demanding of challenges. He had gotten to know her well during their campaign against Grima three years ago; she had often gone out of her way to look after him, and he had always been thankful for that. Naturally, it also helped that she was very beautiful and always a lot of fun to be around.

Winking at him with a cocky smile, she said, "Yeah, if you have an older brother, it's a necessary survival skill." If there was more to that story, she didn't tell him, as she took a step closer to him and changed the subject. "You okay?"

It took the younger man a second to realize what she was talking about, or why she would ask him that. "Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you! I felt a little guilty about leaving Mother at home, but now that I'm here I don't want to leave. I'm sure she'll recover from her cold in just a few days; she insisted I should come here anyway."

Lowering her shoulders just a little with a smile, Lissa returned to her usual vigor. "Well then, you owe it to Robin to enjoy the night, so come back to the party with me and have something to drink! I'm sure we'll all be sharing embarrassing stories soon and I'd love to hear what sweet, innocent Morgan has to tell us!" Not waiting for the tactician to reply, she grabbed him by the hand and led him back to the fireplace just some thirty meters away, and once again the tactician had to struggle to keep his eyes looking straight ahead.

The two sat down by the fire and talked to the remaining Shepherds by a bonfire, being handed a mug of beer from a massive wooden cask that Vaike had rolled all the way through the forest. They were all talking about nothing and everything, from the defeat of Grima three years ago and the state of Plegia to more mundane and silly topics. 

The fire crackled pleasantly as the cheerful mood filled the air. A soft breeze rustled the tip of the trees surrounding them, and once in a while you could hear the sound of a fish moving across the surface of the lake. 

Lissa sat right next to Morgan, participating actively in the conversations, but when she wasn't, she subtlely kept very close to Morgan. A stroke here, a soft push against him there, movements that always made her stay at the forefront of the younger man's mind. Perhaps he was simply imagining it, but it almost felt like it was on purpose, as though she was hitting on him.

Taking a drink of his beer, he drank slowly and focused on the bitter taste in an attempt to distract himself, but Lissa's hand soon found its way to his lower back again. It was so subtle; he doubted anyone of the people remaining saw it. She may have sat close to him, but she looked completely natural as she listened in on what the others were talking about, and yet it felt as though her full attention was actually on Morgan's back. 

Her long nails drew circles on his skin, and she tentatively explored more and more of his back. The pleasant sensation gave him goosebumps, and he knew that the modest amount of alcohol in him was no explanation for that sensation, nor had Lissa drunk enough to blame her behavior on the beer.

Suddenly, she leaned in closer and whispered, "Is this okay? Or do you want me to stop?" Her voice was genuine, but her face was confident and playful, and she kept touching him even after she had asked her question, showing that she was confident in what the answer would be.

Morgan was still for a while, not saying anything, though that didn't deter Lissa, whose hand moved further down, close to his hips. His heart was pounding fast, understanding just what the princess was after, but unsure if he should accept it. However, the image of her on all fours flashed before his eyes, the sight of her perfectly shaped ass etched into his mind together with the more recent sensation of feeling her breasts rubbing against his arm.

"No." He whispered, lowering his cup. It was empty.

Flashing a white, victorious smile, she whispered back, "Perhaps you and I should leave early, then. Or, we could wait until everyone else has left."

That comment almost made Morgan cough up his beer. He smiled nervously, and enjoyed her caress in silence as he tried thinking of a plan of attack, as it were, though he had no experience with what was to come.

Feeling himself getting hard, he excused himself and took a short walk into the woods to make sure he hid it from the others. No doubt his erection would've been visible to everyone if he had remained under Lissa's spell. 

The fragrance of the forest calmed him down, and he closed his eyes for a moment to soak in the scent of moss and grass. Morgan had mostly just heard the rumors and jokes about how quickly the Shepherds fell in love and acted according to their romantic impulses, but given how forward Lissa had been, maybe those rumors weren't completely unfounded.

He tarried longer than he had too, getting giddy at the thought of what exactly Lissa had in mind. A part of him dreaded that he had misinterpreted everything, but the dismissed the notion quickly, reminding himself of the invitation to be alone with her.

When he returned to the fire, he was surprised to see that there was no one else there except for Lissa, who held her arms behind her back and kept one foot in front of the other. The princess smiled at him, walking in his direction with confident steps that made her hips sway in a way that made it borderline impossible not to look at the smooth curve of her wide hips. They must have been wider than her shoulders...

Standing close to him, she placed a finger on his chest and continued drawing circles on his skin, looking straight ahead as she spoke. "The others got tired and headed home. They wanted to wait for you, but I told them I would make sure you got home safely." 

"I'm nineteen..." Morgan said the first thing that came to his mind.

"And I'm twenty-one, so I've got a responsibility to take care of you." The blond princess purred, looking up at him with her round, blue eyes. She was less than a head shorter than him, but it was enough to get her to tilt her neck when she talked to him, and he could look down at the small part of her visible cleavage when she did. 

Laughing with only a small trace of nervousness, the tactician said, "I'll be in your care, then."

Lissa seemed to like that comment quite a bit, as she grinned slyly, and her tone was low when next she spoke. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." She tilted her head, one of her bright twintails cascading down her shoulder and upper arm. "Now...how about we go for one last swim? I know you're not supposed to after drinking alcohol, but one mug is nothing!"

Reminded of her more tomboyish nature, Morgan smiled. "After you, milady." He said, still trying to get his bearings. Kicking himself mentally, he told himself to try to act at least a little more interesting; this would be a short evening if Lissa fell asleep in his company. 

But the princess didn't seem to mind, instead taking him up on his offer and began to walk towards the water. Her steps still carried the same confidence, and like before, it was all the tactician could do but to watch. The way the yellow fabric danced along her butt and adjusted itself to her body with every new step she took was mesmerizing. 

"I hope you enjoyed the little show I put on before, Morgan." The princess said, looking straight ahead as she got into the water. "Be honest and tell me what you think! Lay it on thick."

"What do you...ah." Remembering the very thorough inspection of the stones earlier, Morgan remarked, "Of course that was on purpose." He walked into the lake, the cool water feeling incredibly refreshing as the night had gotten a little more humid.

The princess turned around, the water now reaching up to just above her belly button. "Yeah, and I put a lot of effort into making that pose look natural, so I'm curious to hear what you thought."

Coughing into his hand, he stood next to her, and she stood close and placed a wet hand on his chest, while he as if by instinct placed his on her hips. "Well, it was, uh..." He looked to the side, as if unsure of what to say. "You have a very nice butt." It was an innocent comment, but he stopped himself from saying anything more vulgar for now; he didn't know how far he was allowed to go.

However, Lissa looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. 

"And, well, it was hard to not look." He continued.

"Hmm, just look? You didn't want to rip off my bikini and give my booty a nice squeeze? I guess I've got a few more squats left do to." She sighed in an exaggerated manner, and her tone of disappointment was equally over the top. 

"I think Lord Chrom or Sir Frederick would have my head even before the palace guards threw me into jail for that, milady." Laughing, he dared to stand a little bit closer, even though his legs were shaking, and his hands slowly began to caress her hips, not having missed the invitation. 

She let out a sweet giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her soft, round breasts against his chest. "That's a fair point." She lowered her voice into a whisper. "But we're all alone now. It's just you and me in the middle of a forest, and no one would see if your hands got a little frisky under the water."

Now that she was so close, Morgan could really appreciate the smell of high class bath soaps which Lissa most likely used daily, giving off a fresh, floral scent. It seemed to intoxicate him more than one mug of alcohol ever could, and his worries washed away as he tentatively placed his hands on her rear. Keeping them there, it took a few seconds before squeezed the cheeks tenderly, feeling a mixture of wet cloth and smooth skin against his palm and fingers.

"Mm, nice, but I think you can do better, sweetie. Use a little more force; I'm not delicate!" She commanded, tightening her grip around his neck as if to spur him further.

Taking a deep breath, he clenched her ass harder, getting a pleased gasp from the princess as she closed her eyes. 

"Ah, more...I've wanted this for a long time now, and I'm not just talking about tonight..."

His hands continued to explore the soft flesh of her rear, pulling down her bikini bottom so that it wouldn't get in the way. Continuing his caress, he particularly enjoyed the way her skin felt between his fingers when he squeezed her ass hard, and the accompanying, soft moan was beginning to make his cock hard again. 

As the princess nuzzled against his neck and shoulder, he could feel the princess' warm breath come out at uneven intervals. Her entire body was now pressing against his, and the more squeezed the harder she seemed to hug him.

"Mm...not bad at all, Morgan. I especially liked you pulling my bikini down." She cooed into his ear, then she kissed him on the cheek and on the neck, her wet lips moistening his skin as they produced two low smacks. 

Loosening her grip a little, she pulled up her bikini bottom again. At first the tactician thought he had done something bad, or at least not done a good enough job, but his partner didn't look displeased at all, but was rather smiling in that playful way he had come to adore. Her fit body seemed to bathe in the moonlight, making her skin look as though it was faintly glowing white.

Slowly moving one arm down along his body, she lingered just for a few second at his chest and abs, letting out an appreciative sigh. Her hand was wet, yet it felt warm, which was fitting as Lissa reminded him of the sun. A very mischievous sun, but a sun nonetheless.

Her hand was soon submerged below the water, and she began to pat his penis, stroking the bottom part of it with her palm. "Someone's getting excited, I see." She chirped. "Did it feel that good to touch my butt?" She asked, though it didn't seem as though she was expecting an answer, and she continued to talk to herself, "Mm, so hard..."

Morgan inhaled sharply, something which only prompted the blond cleric to apply a little bit more force. There was little doubt that she was enjoying herself immensely, and her hands soon found its way under his swim trunks, and that was when her expression changed.

"Huh? Wait..." She started exploring his erect penis more curiously than before, as if trying to find something out. Starting at the bottom, her thin hand slowly but surely making its way upwards, and her eyes grew wider for every centimeter covered. "Th-This just...goes on forever." Her voice was low and incredulous, a slight tremble accompanying the underlying excitement and surprise. Finally, her hand reached the tip, and she swallowed, remaining silent for several seconds before she spoke. "M-Morgan...your cock is gigantic..."

Laughing awkwardly, he offered an embarrassed smile. "Y-Yeah I guess it is a bit bigger than the average, based on my limited knowledge."

Not letting up on her grip on it, the princess muttered, "That's...one way of putting it." Swallowing again, it sounded as some of her confidence had left her. Maybe she was weighing her options and reconsidering her plan of attack. However, she soon tightened her grip with renewed vigor, and began to stroke his cock up and down with just the right amount of force. "I guess that just means I've got my work cut out for me!"

"Aaah..." Morgan ran a hand through his dark purple hair, unsure what to do with his hands while Lissa got to work. Unaware if this was as far as they'd go tonight, the tactician looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh. 

Lissa laughed, pleased with his reaction. "Feeling good, are we?" 

"Y-Yeah..."

"And we're just getting started, sweetie." She breathed hot against his chest, making long yet fast strokes along the incredible length. It wasn't enough to make him cum easily, but he felt like he was dancing in her palm regardless, no more able to resist the princess than a kitten being grabbed by the neck. 

The surface of the water was constantly disturbed by Lissa's motions, covering the dirty deed that was being done just beneath it. She positioned himself to his side and leaned against him to get an even better angle to work with, once again pushing her breasts up against his body. He could feel the shaking of her body as she pleased him, and with this new angle the disruption of the lake's surface only grew in intensity alongside Morgan's arousal.

"Oh my, you really like this, huh." She whispered into his ear. "Maybe we should stop it here, because I've got more things in mind for you, big boy; it wouldn't do to tire you out too early." Letting go off his rod as soon as she had said that, she backed away with a coy expression, walking towards the beach and beckoning for the tactician to follow. 

They walked up to the grassy part of the beach, further away from the lake. Lissa used her towel to dry herself off, even though she hadn't gotten very wet above where her ribs began. The forest was silent, but the light of the moon as well as their still burning bonfire where the Shepherds had been sitting provided ample light and painted the beach in a mixture of pale blue and warm orange.

Tossing her towel aside, Lissa walked up to Morgan and placed a hand on his cheek. "You okay? Nervous?"

"A bit." He admitted with a nod. "This is the first time I'm doing something like this."

"Do you want to keep going?" She asked sweetly, the care in her voice touching, but her worries were unnecessary.

"More than anything." The tactician replied without missing a beat.

And that was all Lissa needed before immediately kissing him on the mouth, her tongue quickly finding its way past his lips and beginning a frantic exploration. She massaged his tongue with her own, kept it going for many long seconds, pulled back for a quick break to get some air, and then she dived right back in. Morgan had always figured that one's first kiss was supposed to be calm and romantic, but this kiss was filled with nothing but pure need and desire.

Not that he cared. In fact, a romantic kiss sounded pretty boring right now.

Grabbing ahold of the princess' waist, Morgan's fingers played with the tight bikini, tugging at it teasingly and feeling the skin underneath it. He tried matching his partner's kisses, but mostly he was just being guided by her, whose sole focus seemed to be on his lips for now. 

His hands slowly moved up her thin back, using nails to cause her to pause her onslaught as she moaned in his mouth, her body twitching slightly as she shivered under his touches. 

Before long, his hands reached her bikini top, and his momentum dissipated. However, Lissa seemed determined to keep up the pace, and she removed her yellow top just as naturally as if she had removed a common traveler's cloak. Sadly, he had little time to properly admire her breasts as she soon dived for his lips once again, but he could now feel them squishing against his chest without any layers of clothing between them. It was a wonderful feeling; her nipples felt hard, but her tits were so soft, and the way they adjusted their form as she pushed against his chest was an addictive feeling.

She began to try and grind against his crotch, and although the height difference made that a bit of a challenge, it showed just how aroused the cleric had become. Letting go of his mouth for a bit, she began kissing his neck, shoulder and collarbone, her golden hair tickling his warm skin.

Seizing the chance to get some air, he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, feeling the princess' soft lips making their mark all over him. More pressing, however, was the feeling of her thin, perfectly flat stomach grind against his fully erect cock, caught between his abs and her lithe frame. There were so many impressions to keep track of at once! His mind felt like it was beginning to overheat as he tried making sense of what was happening. Her lips, her hair, her breasts, her greedy hands, and even her belly were all making his body feel so warm, and he was starting to wonder if he would cum before they could even get to the main event.

As if she could read his mind, Lissa reached down between his legs and began to once again stroke his cock, more intensely than she had back in the lake. She pulled it out of his swim trunks and marveled for a second at the sight, staring at it as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, her breathing heavy. 

"Gods, Morgan, your cock..." Whispering in awe, Lissa pulled back her hand for a second and licked her fingers. She never finished her sentence, but she looked elated at the sight, so it couldn't have been anything bad. Humming as she gave him a few more strokes, she said, "Perhaps we should get going for real!"

Taking half a step back, she pulled down her last article of clothing, making sure the tactician was watching as she bared everything for him. It was the first time he had a chance to properly see her breasts too, which looked big enough to fit perfectly in his hands, with an almost spherical quality to them. He wanted to touch them, but Lissa walked past him, scratching his chin with her index finger as she did so in order to keep his eyes peeled on her, and walked up to a tree with a trunk thin enough that she could get a good grip with her hands. Then, she leaned forward, sticking out her ass and spreading her legs in an alluring, inviting position.

"Since you liked my booty so much, I figured you'd like this pose." She laughed, looking back and seeing his reaction, his mouth half open.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he walked up to his partner and placed one hand on her rear. It looked even bigger without her bikini on, especially when it was sticking out like this, all presented just for him. "That I do." He said with a smile. "So, um, do you want me to...?" 

She giggled. "Yeah, and as soon as possible!" 

Taking a deep breath, Morgan could hear the blood pumping in his head. He had never been this aroused before. Of course he had been attracted to many of the female Shepherds he had fought alongside; many of them were as beautiful as all the heroines in the old stories, but it was one thing to admire someone from afar and another to be this close.

Guiding his cock, he began prodding the entrance of her already wet pussy, causing her to once again shiver under her touch, her desire burning just as bright as his. Beginning to push into her, he noticed immediately that it was incredibly tight, with the slick walls inside not giving him much room to maneuver. Lissa also grunted at the initial surprise, gritting her teeth as he reached further and further in. He took it slowly, both for her sake as well as his own enjoyment, relishing every moment of feeling her welcoming him.

After many long seconds, the princess said, "Heh, it's really thick..." Her voice was quivering slightly, but she was sounding no less aroused than before.

"Y-Yeah, about halfway there..." Morgan replied.

Her eyes widened. "H-Halfway?!" Sounding both excited and aroused, she readjusted her grip of the trunk. "I thought for sure it was almost all the way in..."

Chuckling without losing momentum, he breathed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh no, handsome, don't...aaah, aah! Don't worry about it! It may be a little intimidating, but gods it feels so good already..." She smiled at him, then returned to looking down at the ground, waiting for the inevitable real start.

Once he was all the way in, Morgan began moving his hips back and forth slowly, filling up the tight passage completely. Lissa groaned, her voice thick and and strained as she did her best to accommodate him, her grip and posture still steady despite the overwhelming task.

Getting used to both the motions and sensations, the tactician intensified his movements, grabbing ahold of the older woman's sides so that he could put more force into his thrusts. The massive rod pushed deep, deep into her core with every powerful motion, and Morgan thought he experienced new levels of pleasure for every minute that passed. This compared to nothing he had ever done before, and in the back of his mind, even in in this state, he was afraid that he'd grow addicted to this and forsake his studies. 

Lissa's knuckles whitened and her legs started trembling just a little as a steady stream of moans started to pour out of her mouth. She turned her head back to look at him, then at his cock. Her face was hard to read, looking happy, horny, shocked, and strained all at once, her blue eyes wide and her mouth agape in a silent scream, having paused her moans for just a few seconds before they resumed once more. Her beautiful breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm of Morgan's movements, and he had half a mind to lean forward and give them a healthy squeeze, but he was afraid of breaking his momentum. 

The smell of sex began to hang heavily in the air around them, providing a perfect setting to the vulgar noises coming from the two Shepherds. Morgan panted from the physical exertion, and Lissa's voice was barely recognizable due to the low groans from being completely penetrated by a massive cock, which was accompanied by raw, high-pitched moans and cries whenever she felt especially good. The princess' big ass getting slamming into Morgan with every thrust also produced a smacking sound at regular intervals, topping off the dirty cocophony. 

Morgan was beginning to see the strain on Lissa's body, her arms shaking and her back tensing up even more than before. Her legs were getting wobblier, but he held her still and firm. They could both collapse in a few minutes, he just needed a little more time! He was simply feeling too good to stop now, his body felt like it was burning up, and all blood in it was rushing to one single area.

"Oh gods, Morgan! Uaaah!" Lissa cried, still looking down at the ground as she did her best to simply stay standing. "It feels too good! It feels too good! Your thick cock is making me feel so good I feel like I'm going to pass out!" 

Laughing raggedly as he quickly brushed away some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, the tactician replied, "Don't, hah, do that just yet, please!"

With a few more thrusts, Morgan realized he couldn't possibly hold back anymore. The floodgates opened, and thick loads of white cum poured out into his partner's tight pussy, quickly filling it up to the point where it began gushing out of her onto the ground and down along her thighs. When this happened, Lissa reached her climax with a piercing shriek of pure bliss, her arms and legs finally giving way and she collapsed onto the soft ground, her thin body twitching wildly as it was being showered with even more of his seed. He painted her back and ass white, and when she turned around, more landed on her face and chest, catching her off guard as she let out a tired, surprised yelp before it finally stopped, and she lay still. She grew quiet save for her taking deep, heavy breaths, and she had a distant look in her eyes as though she was not entirely sure what had just happened.

Morgan sat down on the cool ground as well, noticing he was covered in even more sweat than he would've thought. He could feel a mild strain in his inner thighs, and his head was still spinning, but there was no question he could never remember feeling better than this, save for when they had defeated Grima, although that was for very different reasons. 

After a minute or two, Lissa sat up, shaking her head. Cum trickled down her mouth, cheeks, and chest, and she still looked mildly disoriented, but when her eyes focused on him, she grinned in that familiar way and breathed, "Wow..."

"That was amazing." He said simply, then smiled with mild embarrassment, putting his hand behind his head. "I almost feel like I should thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine, believe me, so let's call it even." Lissa purred, standing up on shaking legs and inspecting herself. "Although I think I was being too hasty when I invited you for one 'final' bath earlier; I kinda need another."

Standing up as well, Morgan said, "If you need some company, I'd be happy to accompany you."

Smiling coyly, Lissa put her hands on her hips and declared, "My, aren't you just the perfect gentleman? I can already tell you and me are going to have a lot of fun together!" She nodded towards his still erect cock, then winked at him as she headed towards the lake.


	2. The Dragon's Chef

"Oh gods oh gods oh go-hooods!" Lissa chanted, trying to rest her head against Morgan's shoulder as the young tactician furiously thrust his enormous cock into her soaked pussy. Her slender legs were wrapped around his back, and her arms were coiled around his neck, keeping herself suspended as her partner pushed her with no small amount of force against the wall of her room in the Ylisstol Palace. "A-Amazing, I-I-I'm gonna cum again! K-Keep going, Morgan!"

She was slurring, and her nails borrowed into his skin as she approached her climax once more, though thankfully not hard enough to draw blood. The room was getting so warm that Morgan felt like he'd pass out soon if he didn't get any fresh air, but still he persisted towards his goal with a single-minded focus.

When they had first done this at the forest lake around a week ago, neither of them had expected to meet up this frequently. However, their attraction for one another didn't manage to keep them separated for long, and after having spent a day thinking of lame excuses to run into each other, they had soon discarded such pretenses and simply jumped into bed whenever they both had a free moment. The princess of Ylisse's personal room had become strangely familiar in a very short amount of time as a result.

Lissa's clothes all lay discarded around them on the crimson carpet, while Morgan's tank top, shorts, and smallclothes all lay in a semi-neat pile on her bed. Her thin body was reddened in places and draped in sweat, and her round breasts felt so warm when they touched him.

"Oh gods you're so good Morgan, you're so, s-so good! Hah, haaaah...!" She whispered into his ear, her voice having a distinct whining quality to it as she grit her teeth. The scent of expensive bath soaps was still present despite her ragged appearance and the suffocating feeling of the room, and the way she praised him made the tactician refocus his efforts. He was close too, and wanted nothing more than to claim his own release.

She came first with a cry, and he stopped holding back and followed suit. His world turned white for a few seconds as a rush of bliss coursed through his veins. Large quantities of cum filled the blond woman's passage, and more soon spilled out on the carpet. 

Leaning her head back against the wall, Lissa's mouth was agape without a sound escaping it as her body twitched, being rocked with the same pleasure as his. A trail of saliva escape from the corner of her mouth, and her fringe was wet from sweat. When she calmed down, she smiled contently at him, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

Returning the kiss, he gently let her down. She leaned against the wall, not trusting herself to stand on her own, while he massaged his lower back; while the princess wasn't a heavy woman by any stretch of the imagination, it required a lot of effort to maintain a position like that for so long. 

"You've become so good at this so quickly!" Lissa exclaimed happily, moving towards a window to open it, following the wall with her hand just in case she'd fall over. The fresh air revitalized them both almost immediately, and the oppressive heat of the room seemed to seep out through the open window.

"It's all you." Morgan said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the luxurious bed, weaving a spell to remove the evidence of their actions from the carpet. "But thanks! Your moans are a good motivator."

She turned to him and winked. "Naughty boy." Laughing, she sat down next to him, placing a hand on his leg and massaged it. "I guess I'll have to put some extra effort into sounding even more needy next time just for you." She kissed him on the cheek and then grinned again, her mirth unmistakable.

Chuckling, Morgan asked, "So, same place and time tomorrow?"

Strangely, her smile left her lips and she placed her palm against her forehead. "Oh no, I forgot to tell you! Drat!" She sighed, then groaned, then lowered her neck and stuck out her tongue in a distinctly childish manner. "I have to visit a few noblewomen to the west for about two weeks." 

"Two weeks?" Morgan repeated. That sounded like an eternity without her. 

"Uuugh, I know right? It sucks so bad to be a princess sometimes. It's like people expect things from me!" She joked, crossing her arms. 

"Now I know where Cynthia gets it from." Morgan said, lightly jabbing his elbow against her shoulder. 

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Hardy har har." Sighing again, she stood up and began to pick up her clothes, and Morgan didn't mind the view of her big, round butt as she leaned forward. "Two weeks without that monster cock of yours...ugh, that sounds like a major pain."

Not sure how he felt about her referring to his penis in that manner, he ignored the nickname and said, "Yeah...well, I'll wait for you."

"You're so sweet." She cooed, smiling brightly, only for her expression to turn markedly more devious. "Bu~t don't let me stop you if a fair maiden invites you to her bedchambers while I'm gone. While I won't have any such chances, I wouldn't want to get in the way of you having fun." 

The 'no strings attached' as she had called it during their second time seemed to hold true. At first, it had led Morgan to wonder if Lissa was doing this with other people, but she assured him that she neither did nor had any interest in having multiple partners, but that she didn't mind him sleeping with somebody else. It was a casual relationship as far as their private encounters went, and while they had acknowledged the possibility of it developing into something more, they took an open-minded approach to it for now.

"I don't really think that'll happen though." Morgan admitted, walking over to the wash basin to get himself clean enough to put on his clothes. "Two weeks is an awfully short time, and I don't exactly have fans lining up outside my house." 

"I wooed you pretty quickly." Lissa pointed out, throwing her clothes on the bed, then placed her hands on her hips. "Who's to say you won't fall for another seductress while I'm not around? That penis of yours seems to never be quite satisfied." She giggled, patting his still semi-erect rod. 

Sighing with a small smile, he shook his head, stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips and giving her a kiss. She deepend it, closing the distance between them, and his cock once again grinded against her flat stomach. When their lips parted, he said, "It's your fault I'm always in this state, you know. It would help if you didn't walk around naked so much."

Scoffing, Lissa kissed him again, letting out a soft gasp as her belly was stained by his cum-stained rod. "I'm a princess; I can do what I want."

"Except for staying at home with me."

"Aaaw, look at you Morgan, being so sad that I'm leaving!" She pinched his cheek, deflecting his snide remark expertly. "Don't you worry, big boy, when I'm back I want you to really pound my big booty you love so much. You're just going to have to be good and wait...or I could try and smuggle you with me. Although I should probably point out that Frederick will be there."

Having gotten his hopes up for half a second, Morgan grimaced. "I'd rather not take any chances..."

She giggled sweetly, then grabbed his hand. "Why don't we talk more about this in the bath? You can even give me a massage!" Her smile shined like the sun, the suggestion free to be interpreted either as an invitation for yet another round, or simply as her way of asking for a favor. Regardless of her intentions, there was little doubt that she didn't know that Morgan would do whatever she asked.

-

The days without Lissa seemed to pass slower. It was fine at first, and Morgan got more work done together with his mother than he had last week. His thoughts were focused and his body relaxed, impressing Robin with his diligence, and he appreciated her praise and valued it as highly as always. However, around the fifth day, he began to feel distracted, and his previously relaxed state was replaced with a certain stiffness and warmth. Impatience started to plague him in the evenings, and he tried to stay focused by enjoying long walks in the warm summer nights, or burying himself in more work or practising with his spells.

On the tenth day, he heard that one of his fellow Shepherd Tiki would hold one of her lectures just outside of Ylisstol, and would share tales of ancient times. Morgan had always liked listening to her stories, and the ancient Manakete was a serene, lovely woman that would perhaps be able to distract him from his carnal woes. 

Tiki had been a soothing presence during the war against Grima three years ago, and Morgan had grown very fond of her; she had even sometimes invited him for tea in her tent and listened to him talk about nothing in particular. The incense-scented tent had been a safe, warm sanctuary amidst all the buzz of the Shepherds' camp. The way the older woman had smiled at and encouraged him had made the younger Morgan long for more of her attention, but he had known that he couldn't always pester her, and he had not seen her often since the end of the war, though he had treasured every meeting.

Having excused himself from acting as his mother's assistant a little earlier than usual, Morgan walked through the busy streets of Ylisstol until he passed the western gate. From there, it was only a ten minute walk on a stone road that eventually turned into a dirt path leading up to a hilly landscape. Green slopes stretched out far and wide, with a few sheep here and there adding white dots on an otherwise mostly green canvas.

Under a large tree a few hills away, Morgan could see a striking, familiar, dark red dress and a handful of people surrounding the person wearing it. Making his way there, the young tactician realized he was a few minutes late, and sat down without making a fuss. He caught Tiki's eye, and she gave him a warm smile without interrupting her tale. Sitting down at on the left side of the half circle, next to an elderly woman with a large nose who was taking notes and nodding along to the Manakete's story, Morgan listened intently.

Her stories involved ages long past, tales of the Hero-King and his allies, and the adventures she had been on. Sometimes, he found that her beautiful, emerald eyes were tinged with both sadness and happiness at the same time, her look distant for only a brief moment while she reminisced, only to continue speaking immediately afterwards. It wasn't something someone who didn't know her would've been able to pick up on easily, but Morgan did, and he felt as though she had grabbed ahold of his heart and given it a tight but brief squeeze.

When her stories became more jovial and uplifting, it was easier to listen, but also for the mind to wander. The tactician had come here in the hopes to quell his desires, if only temporary, but there had only been on minor problem with that plan: Tiki was beautiful beyond belief, and the dress she wore was immensely flattering. It was hard not to be distracted by the way her full, red lips contrasted her snow white teeth when she laughed, or the accentuation of her chest in the tight, crimson dress that showed off a fair portion of her large breasts. 

Morgan bit down on his lower lip, staring when she leaned to the side, flipping her hair and running a hand through her long, dark green ponytail. Her eyes fell on him, widening for just a second before she smiled coyly, and then continued as though nothing had happened. A cold sensation spread across the young man's chest; had she caught him staring? Oh, darn, that was probably blasphemy of some sort! He would have to talk to her when she was done and apologize if need be, if only to save his immortal soul from damnation.

Finally, she stopped, and the small crowd dispersed after an applause and a few brief exchanges with Naga's Voice. The old woman with the large nose shook Tiki's hands enthusiastically, a religious glimmer in her eyes, and she had to wipe away a few tears of joy. 

At last, it was only the two Shepherds remaining, and the sun was still far from setting. Tiki took a step closer to the younger man, eyeing him from top to bottom. "You're looking good, Morgan. You're both a little taller and more muscular than I remember. It suits you." She tilted her head and gave a small smile. "But I am glad you're till the same boy who liked my stories so much."

Not having expected her to start like that, Morgan couldn't help but to smile awkwardly. "Ah, well, thank you, Lady Tiki. You, uh, are as radiant as always, too."

She chuckled warmly, wrapping her arm around his and began walking in the direction of Ylisstol. "And now you're a charmer, too. I would invite you for dinner, but I'm afraid I'm not as confident in my cooking skills as I should be given my three thousand years."

"Well, I wouldn't mind cooking for you." Morgan offered quickly, his cheeks a rosy tint due to her arm being linked in his, and his upper arm periodically grazed against her breast. Thankfully, Tiki didn't seem to notice, and yet this was, perhaps even more than the pleasure of reuniting with an old friend, the reason why the tactician was so keen on remaining in her company for a little while longer.

Humming to herself amusedly, Tiki took her time to mull over his answer, looking out across the green landscape which was now being given a more orange hue due to the sun beginning to set. "That's very gentlemanly of you, Morgan. I accept." She gave his arm a small squeeze and turnd to smile at him, and the tactician wondered if this was really a wise decision, as he doubted his ability to hide his erection for an entire night.

The pair walked through the markets of Ylisstol and talked about what they wanted to have for dinner. The smells of herbs, meat, fresh fruit and fish blended together with the noise of bartering merchants and hungry customers. Tiki and Morgan strolled together, having no hurry to finish their shopping, and after some deliberation, they settled on buying a fat, juicy cod. As they made their way towards Tiki's home in Ylisstol, the young man noticed that she had never let go of his arm.

It was a quaint house, simple but with a distinct flair, and a faint scent of citrus filled every room. As Tiki mostly stayed in Valm, the house showed some signs of disuse, but it was recently cleaned, and the kitchen provided all the tools necessary to grill the cod they had bought and spice it with all manner of green, fragrant herbs. 

Tiki poured them both a glass of wine, then stood next to Morgan to watch him clean the fish. This part she claimed she knew how to do; it wasn't as though she was incompetent in the kitchen, she just didn't want to serve a bland meal, she insisted. "And I don't want to ruin my nails." She finished with a laugh, taking a drink of her dark red wine. Morgan doubted Tiki was the kind of person who cared much about such things, but it would be a shame for such beautiful hands to be stained with the smell of fish. 

Skewering the fish and putting it over the open fire of the clay oven in the corner of the room, Morgan made sure it was being cooked evenly. A nice smell made his stomach rumble, and Tiki giggled playfully. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and patted his stomach. It lasted only for a second, but the sensation of her large breasts on his back seemed to linger for many more. Morgan had almost forgotten about his needs, but now they flared up once again, and he bit down on his lower lip hard, thankful that the older woman couldn't see it.

"You'll get your fill soon." She said, and for a moment Morgan didn't know what she was referring to. 

"Y-Yeah, this'll hopefully be good. I hope you'll enjoy it." He stuttered, focusing intently on the dancing flames in the oven. 

Tiki leaned in again, closer than he would've expected, and said in a low voice. "The smell is delicious." 

Morgan's breath got stuck in his throat, and he merely nodded. Gods, he would never be able to eat cod without getting hard again.

Even when they began eating and laughter and conversation flowed freely, the tactician began noticing Tiki looking at him with a coy, almost expectant smile. Sometimes she teased him, sometimes she giggled sweetly, and other times, seemingly innocently, she would lick her lips or lean forward over the table in a manner that would have given him a good view of her impressive cleavage. And yet he kept his eyes from looking down on the massive pink mounds almost being presented to him like a present, with her tight, crimson dress serving as the wrapper. 

"This was wonderful, Morgan. I most certainly wouldn't mind being served your cooking again." Tiki declared contently, once again using her long tongue to lick her lip; she somehow managed to make it look classy and seductive, and the tactician didn't know why it made his throat feel so dry. 

"W-Well, far be it for me to deny you, Lady Tiki." He said with a smile, his heart beating fast. "How's tomorrow?"

Leaning forward on the table, she rested her chin on her hands with an easy smile. "Oh my, how eager we are. Maybe I could offer some dessert then to show my gratitude."

These ambiguous statements began to cause Morgan to sweat, and so he stood up to prepare to leave before he accidentally said something he would regret, or worse, lose his focus and finally fall for the temptation and stare at the Manakete's chest. With a rigid stance, he managed to coarsely say, "That sounds lovely. I will see you tomorrow, then."

"Oh? You're leaving already?" She seemed surprised, standing up and walking up to him. She was more or less as tall as him, he noted, and that made it easy for her to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She then gently placed her palm on the other cheek, stroking it once with her thumb. "I will be looking forward to tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." He squeaked. "G-Good night!"

"Good night, Morgan. Safe travels, and make sure to get some rest tonight; you seem a little tense." She winked at him, as if she was seeing through him and that Morgan's entire facade was as easy to see through as it was unnecessary.

When he finally got out into the night air, he let out a heavy sigh and ran a finger through his dark purple hair, which was now slightly damp. Somehow, he got the feeling that if Lissa had seen him now, she would have delighted in his struggle, and a part of him couldn't shake the fact that Tiki was not only aware of it, but was also enjoying herself just as much as the Ylissean princess would have.

-

If the days since Lissa's departure had been slow before, they were now moving at a glacial pace. It was almost as if the sun stood still in the sky, refusing to turn afternoon into evening. Morgan merely stared blankly into the the book in front of him, the letters of the pages looking like an incoherent smudge as his thoughts drifted to Lissa, what she had said about 'no strings attached', and Tiki, whom he was meeting once again tonight. Had he imagined it, or had the ancient Manakete been flirting with him? Maybe she was just trying to be friendly, and in his current state he misinterpreted her intentions. 

But where did that leave him? Even if Tiki had been flirting with him, what was his answer? It would feel wrong to bed her just because of his aroused state, and if she found out about him and Lissa, chances were that she would feel cheated and used. Or, maybe, like Lissa, Tiki wouldn't care.

Doubts mixed with hopes and unlikely expectations which formed a maelstrom in his mind. He bit down on his thumb pensively, feeling like he would collapse before dinner at this stage. He wanted to be at the top of his game, charming and suave, to make up for his stuttering and nervous display yesterday. If nothing else to prove that he could be decent company, rather than becoming the Voice's personal chef.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" His mother asked him, her head tilted to the side, her expression one of mild concern. "Did you catch my cold from before?" One of her silver pigtails brushed against her slender upper arm. The cloak that she usually wore had been left at home due to the summer heat.

Morgan had almost forgotten she was there, his body giving a surprised jerk. Trying to sound natural, he replied, "You've not been sick for several days now, Mother; I believe I'm fine."

She smiled, relieved to hear that her son was healthy. "I'm happy to hear that, but then why do you look so distraught? It's not like you." Squinting with a playful twitch of her lips, she asked, "Could it be that you've got a lady friend on your mind?"

If he had had a drink, the junior tactician would've spat it out. Was he truly so easy to read? Strategists and other people of learning were supposed to be hard to read, but apparently he was an open book to those around him. To salvage his pride, Morgan told himself that if this had been about matters of state or tactics, he wouldn't have been seen through like this.

"K-Kind of?" He answered timidly seeing the futility of lying but also remaining unsure of how he would even explain his situation. 'I'm sleeping with the princess and last night I checked out Naga's Voice' wasn't something one admitted to easily. "I just had dinner with someone yesterday and, well, I was just thinking about that."

Making an interested sound, his mother put away her quill and leaned forward over her nut-brown desk, resting her head on top of her fingers which were intertwined with each other. "And here I was wondering why you came home so late yesterday. So~, did it go well? I hope you were a perfect gentleman. Do you need some spells to take care of unwanted pregnancies, or curses that can help with-"

He barely recognized his voice when he shouted, his throat producing a strange, high-pitched noise as though he had just entered puberty. "Mother!" He didn't want to hear more, and he and Lissa had already used the first spell generously.

Laughing, she leaned back in her chair, resting her neck against her palms placed behind her head. "I'm just saying those Plegians are VERY creative when it comes to-"

Trying to glare at her the best he could and hoping he didn't look like an overly ripe tomato, Morgan covered his ears as dramatically as he could, causing his mother to laugh again. 

"Fine, fine, no more teasing. I'll have you know that I was responsible for getting several Shepherds together, so you should thank me for my sage advice." 

"You don't even know who I'm talking about..." The young man said with an entertained sigh.

Robin shrugged. "Some things are universal, like the need for handy spells." She stood up and walked over to her son to ruffle his hair. "Just be yourself and do what you heart tells you and everything will work out, I'm sure. There's no point in overcomplicating things - who knows, that might just make you more likely to miss a hint or an invitation." She winked at him, then spun him around and gently pushed him towards the door. "Now get out of here, I'm almost done for the day anyway."

Somehow, her words made Morgan relax a little. Perhaps he was thinking about this too much, or making a bigger deal out of it than he should. Lissa had given him permission to do whatever he wanted while she was absent, so he had no need to feel guilty, and if Lissa had wanted him, then there was a chance Tiki had her eyes for him too...

Feeling more sure of himself, he turned to his mother and said, "Thanks! I needed to hear that."

"Good, now you're sounding more like yourself. No need to throw in the towel before the battle has even been fought, right?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then gave him a final push. "I'll see you tonight, sweetie."

"Bye, Mother!" He replied with a grin, dashing out of the castle, bristling with energy. It was funny how a few simple words could affect him to that extent; his mother had always known how to cheer him up. 

The market was as lively as it had been yesterday, and Morgan picked out ingredients he thought would make for an appealing dish that was very different from yesterday's. Rather than going for fish, he bought fowl, and rather than going for fragrant herbs, he went for vegetables that would taste good grilled, and he planned on serving that with white rice.

Once he was finished and got out of the sea of people in the market, he thought the hour was approaching dinner time. While he would be a little early, he began walking towards Tiki's house, keeping a faster pace than usual as his heart began beating faster. The mere thought of the ancient Manakete's red dress or even remembering the light scent of citrus in her house made him wish he could simply teleport to his destination and see her again.

Arriving at the small house, he noticed that the door was ajar, yet he knocked in spite of that and waited. After half a minute, he knocked again, but still there was no response. To make sure that nothing had happened, and that there were no thieves or ruffians inside, he quietly opened the door after leaving what he had bought on the veranda. 

It felt terribly rude to enter a friend's house without permission, but even so, he had a bad feeling about seeing an open door and not receiving a reply from someone who was expecting him. The citrus scent lingered in the air, and Morgan neither heard nor saw another person in the hallway or the kitchen, which had been neatly cleaned up after their meal last night. Moving slowly and quietly, it took him almost a minute to look through the two rooms despite their size.

When he reached the living room, however, it proved that his fears were unfounded, but what he saw gave rise to more than just a new problem. On the beige couch he could see the beautiful Manakete sleeping peacefully, her cheek resting on one of her hands. Her soft skin bathed in the sunlight that seeped in through the window, making her look properly divine. She was as beautiful as always, but that wasn't what caught Morgan's eye this time: it was her clothes. She was wearing a pink dress that the tactician had never seen before, and while her regular crimson dress had a certain boldness to it, it couldn't compete with what she was wearing now; it was simply way too small on her voluptuous body, and clung to her body so tightly that it left almost nothing to the imagination.

Morgan tried to look away, but his eyes kept returning to her bare legs, free from the usual thigh high socks or boots. A slit in the already short dress offered a glimpse of the very upper part of her thighs and even the side of her butt. He noted that Tiki did not appear to be wearing any panties. 

Around her waist was a large, red sash, but it did little to cover the ancient Manakete up, serving merely to create a pretty contrast of colors. Morgan knew he shouldn't be staring, and with a deep sigh and an even deeper yearning, he backed away slowly as quietly as he could.

As if she noted a presence moving nearby, Tiki yawned loudly, freezing the young tactician in his tracks. Should he run out and play the fool? Or should he stand here and be caught like a deer facing down a hunter's bow? He didn't have the luxury of making a decision, however, as the Voice sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her emerald eyes. She looked around in a daze, her eyes getting used to the sunlight, until she noticed Morgan standing there.

"Ithoughtyouwerebeingrobbed!" He said quickly, his hands grabbing ahold of the hem of his beige tank top without him realizing it. 

Tiki yawned again, looking both relaxed and amused. "Good evening, Morgan. What do you mean by robbed?"

"The door. It was open. I-I mean, ajar. So I, uh, ran in to make sure you were okay." He said, his voice growing progressively more quiet as he found himself sounding foolish. Rubbing the back of his head, he averted his gaze and looked out the window and at the small garden outside of the Manakete's home.

Giving him a small smile, she stood out and stretched up her arms, the dangerously short dress riding up even further and threatening to expose the woman's sex. "My hero." She said sweetly, walking up to him and planting a soft kiss on his cheek and taking his hand. "You're so chivalrous, Morgan."

Oh gods, she was so close. He could smell the citrus scent on her hair, and even though the dress covered her large breasts completely, the outfit was so tight that the contour of them left nothing to the imagination; he could even partially make out her nipples protruding immodestly. 

"W-Well, I mean, I don't think even a whole band of bandits would be able to so much as scratch you even in your human form, so...I mean..." His confidence from before seemed to have evaporated entirely, and the food on the veranda lay forgotten.

She seemed to be entertained by his spluttering, keeping her hold of his hand and stroking it with her thumb. Remaining silent, she seemed content to let him continue. 

Taking a deep breath to stop himself from ranting on, Morgan said, "I'm sorry I barged in like that."

Laughing melodically, Tiki shook her head, sending her large, green ponytail swaying back and forth across her back. "Don't be, I appreciate the gesture. And besides, you are an expected guest." Tapping her chin twice with her free index finger, she looked down and said, without any trace of embarrassment, "I suppose I should have gotten dressed earlier."

"Why? I like that dress." Morgan spoke his mind before he realized what he was implying; no matter how you looked at it, that was not a garb one could wear in front of other people.

This seemed to amuse Tiki even more. She let go of his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what, pray tell, do you like so much about my old dress?"

She knew, she knew! Morgan felt like a mouse cornered by a house cat, but tried not to let it show on his face. "It's a pretty color." He said, wanting to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand; that was a nice save.

"Hmm." She hummed. "I would have thought you would be more interested in how big they made my breasts look." She stated plainly, once again looking down as she pushed the two huge mounds together between her arms, making the contour of the nipples even more distinct. 

How does one even respond to that? "I-I wouldn't know, I wasn't looking." Lying through his teeth, the young tactician summoned all his willpower to maintain eye contact with the Manakete.

"I see. Then it must have been my imagination yesterday." Tiki said with a tinge of mock disappointment. "I wouldn't mind it if you looked."

His concentration broke, and he tilted his neck and drank in the wonderful sight of her tits that in his mind looked close to tearing the tight dress apart. 

Tiki smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes. "You seem very interested now."

"I couldn't pass up on such a generous offer." He managed to reply, faster and more confidently than he would've expected.

"Naughty naughty." The Voice said with an approving tsk. "I did notice you looking at them yesterday, of course. You were very discreet about it, but a woman knows." She was silent for a few seconds, and the pair remained standing in silence with Morgan not knowing where to look. "Close your eyes." She finally said, and the tactician did as he was told.

His lips were soon met by something soft and wet, and it didn't take long for Morgan to figure out that those were her lips. They were a little fuller than Lissa's, and not nearly as eager, but despite that they conveyed the same warmth and evoked the same sensations within him, a nice tingling feeling welling up inside. It wasn't until after she had pulled back with a quiet, wet sound that he opened his eyes.

She smiled at him, keeping her face so close that he could feel her breath on his face. Her expression was calm, with the same mysterious smile that she so often wore, but her long, pointy ears were perking up a little more than usual. Morgan wasn't entirely sure what that meant, nor did he pay it much mind as he tried to think of something to say.

"It would seem the dragon got your tongue." Placing a hand on his chest, the Manakete tapped her fingers a few times against the bare skin just above his tank top. "Did you not like it?" There was nothing in her voice indicating any doubt, and the way she drew circles on his chest with her fingernail was relaxed. She did not lack in confidence.

"Ah, well, I liked it very much, but I was very surprised." He breathed. His voice was low, and the room felt warmer now than when he had entered. Lissa had been forward as well, but he had always assumed that came from her spunky personality; he hadn't expected Naga's Voice to be stealing kisses, and before yesterday, he would've especially never believed she would do so from him. "S-So, why me?"

With a tilt of her head, she asked, "Must there be a reason? I really like you, Morgan, your honest and hardworking personality, and the fact that you are so cute." Her voice was soothing and collected, but there was an underlying teasing tone to it when next she spoke, "And it was very amusing to watch you struggling to not look at my cleavage yesterday. I must admit I rather enjoyed the attention, as well as you trying to respect my modesty. I apologize if I went too far; a part of me wanted to see if I could...set you off, as it were."

Morgan swallowed. "I see...I thought I was being discreet. ...And I suspected you were having your fun as well."

"You're a smart boy." Tiki replied with a chuckle, then leaned in for another kiss. She moved fast, but there was a smootheness to her movement that made it seem natural. Their lips met, but it didn't last for long, as the Manakete soon pulled away just as Morgan was beginning to match the rhythm of her tongue. Her long ponytail swayed as she took half a step back, her pink, full lips glistening from a thin coating of saliva. "I promised I would give you some dessert, didn't I?" She whispered in a way that turned the tactician's cheeks pink. 

Reaching for his hand, she massaged it gently, moving from the palm to his fingers, looking down on it and focusing on her task for a while. Her skin was warm, and when she looked up at him, her deep green eyes seemed to be aflame. "I seem to be out of ingredients in my pantry, so perhaps my breasts can serve as your dessert instead. Would you like to touch them?"

Without waiting for a reply, the Manakete brought his hand to her chest and held it in place for a few seconds so that he wouldn't pull it away immediately. Even though her upper body was fully covered, the fabric was thin and velvety, and Morgan could feel the softness of the large mound. His breath got caught in his throat, and he barely noticed Tiki grabbing ahold of his other hand and put it against her other tit.

"There, that should do it..." She said, giggling amusedly. "Although it would help if you did something with your hands; why not squeeze them a little?"

"O-Oh, right!" Morgan said, standing up straight as though he had just woken up from a trance. Moving his hands carefully, he explored their size and firmess. Unlike Lissa's breasts, his hands couldn't fully grasp them - in fact, he doubted there was any man alive who had big enough hands for such a feat. They felt even bigger than they looked, and they were so soft that it felt like his hands would sink into them as they adjusted their shape to his exploring touches. Soon his finger grazed her nipples, drawing an immediate reaction from Tiki, who closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. At first the tactician thought he had hurt her somehow, but she spoke up before he could apologize.

"Ah, pardon me. When a Manakete is aroused, her breasts tend to get incredibly sensitive." She explained softly but without any embarrassment. "You've got such nice hands, Morgan, strong yet kind. They feel really good over my body."

"I see..." He mumbled awkwardly, surprised to hear the Voice admit so openly that she was aroused, but he kept massaging her chest tenderly, still hardly believing what was happening and mesmerized by her beauty. This was surpassing his every expectation of how the night could go.

Tiki looked pleased at his reaction, or the lack of one due to Morgan's focus being somewhere else. "Tell me, are they bigger than Lissa's?"

That got his attention. He pulled his hands back as though he had been burned, and a sense of shame swept over him. "What do you mean?" He asked, almost defensively. 

"No need to be alarmed." Tiki cooed, kissing him on the lips again and making a point of pushing her huge tits against his chest. "I was invited to the castle two days before she departed, and she and I had a bit of a, let's say, girl talk. She spoke quite highly of you, Morgan...and that I simply 'had to try you for myself'." Laughing, she embraced him hard and kissed him on the cheek several times before continuing, working herself up. "It was difficult for me to conceal my surprise when you came and listened to my stories yesterday, just like back during the war. I believed Lissa had put you up to it."

She kept kissing him, on the cheek, then the lips, then the neck, and finally she used her long tongue to lick his skin where she had kissed him earlier. Her breathing intensified, and she gasped into his ear as she lightly pushed him against the wall. 

"And you're fine with that?" Morgan asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He had forgotten to bring up his relationship with Lissa, which made him feel shameful, and yet Tiki kept going, her mouth and tongue working their magic at a faster and faster rate. The increased intensity made him let out a groan, and for a while it seemed as though the Manakete wouldn't answer him, until she finally pulled back and licked her lips, looking cool and collected as always even though she had just slobbered all over him. 

"Why, yes, if Lissa is." Tiki replied simply. "I entertained the proposal, and then I got intrigued when I saw you yesterday, so I believe I will have myself a little taste. Unless you have any objections, of course."

Why did it sound as though he was a piece of meat which was being fought over? In spite of that colorful mental image, Morgan couldn't help but to grin; who wouldn't, in this situation? "None, milady."

"Splendid." She said, putting her palms together with a sweet smile, though Morgan hadn't forgotten about the hunger she had shown a glimpse of before. Underneath that divine presence was someone who would ride him until he passed out if he wasn't careful. "Then why don't you help me get a little more comfortable and undress me?" 

There was not much clothes to actually remove, Morgan thought. Without any boots or socks, all that she was wearing was that short, tight dress that might have fit her a long time ago, but now only served to highlight every curve of her body. He did not know what he found the lewdest, the slits that showed off almost half of her ass or the way the nipples protruded through the tight cloth. He had touched the latter before, and wanted nothing more than to continue from where they had left off. 

He began by untying the red sash draped along her waist by pulling at the ribbon in the back. He made sure not to let it fall to the ground, not knowing how valuable ancient Manakete clothes were, and then began to unbutton the dress. They were both silent as he did so; Morgan held his breath as more and more of Tiki's skin was exposed, and the Manakete seemed to enjoy the silence and watching his reactions just as much as actually having a conversation with him.

Before long, she stood in front of him wearing nothing at all. As expected, she hadn't been wearing any smallclothes, and it was understandable why Tiki was so confident in her body. Her skin was flawless, as if any marks or scars had simply disappeared over the woman's thousands of years, and compared to Lissa, the Manakete had more fat on her body, and it was proportioned perfectly. Sizeable thighs, round hips that reminded him of the Ylissean princess, a shapely stomach and of course, the biggest breasts the tactician had ever seen. The areolas were small and adorably pink, and the nipples were already stiff, and the mounds themselves looked heavy as they rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. 

Morgan walked over to the armrest of the couch to leave Tiki's clothes there, but as soon as he turned around, the Manakete pushed him lightly. He fell down onto the couch in a sitting position, the cushions making a soft crunching sound, and before he knew it, Tiki jumped onto his lap, placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him fiercely. Taken by surprise, the young man placed his hands on her thighs as he felt her long tongue explore his mouth freely. The way her thin hands kept his face still allowed her to do whatever she wanted with his mouth, and while it was a little hard to breathe like this, Morgan found himself really fond of the rough way she used the length of her tongue to the utmost of its ability. 

Letting himself breathe for a few seconds, she licked his lick and neck again. Her massive bust brushed against his chest, feeling warm and soft, until she soon went for his mouth again. She was fervent, but still fully in control of her senses, never losing her usual elegance and dignity even when naked on top of him like this. Meanwhile, Morgan wondered if he would either cum prematurely just from her incredible tongue, or if he would melt in her hands.

Several minutes passed before she had had her fill, leaving his mouth with a muted sigh, her lips and tongue drenched in her own saliva. Her face was tinged a light reddish color, and her eyes were searching for more. As Morgan drew deep breaths to try and center himself, Tiki began to grind her sex against his thigh; he could feel the wetness of it even through his baggy pants.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, and he reflexively wrapped his around her waist. His face was shoved between the enormous mounds, darkening his vision and embracing him in a scent of citrus, incense, and body heat. 

Morgan tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her body closer to him and burrowing his face deeper in her chest. He could now feel her pussy against his crotch, and that prompted him to start feeling her up and kissing her tits. 

"Mm...!" She let out a sharp but quiet moan, tensing up and then relaxing again in his embrace. Stroking his hair, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her sensitive mounds, her hips still grinding against his body, now occasionally pushing against the fully erect cock underneath his pants. "Oh my, this bodes well..." She cooed, then made a quick motion to pull off his tank top, only to bring his face back between her breasts the very next second. 

It felt good to get out of his clothes and feel more of her body against his bare skin. He began to massage her big ass while kissing the inner sides of her breasts. Feeling her tense up, the young man was rewarded with a kiss on the top of his head before she rested her cheek against it.

"Just like that, Morgan, you're doing really well." She whispered huskily, scratching the back of his head while his face was still buried between her divine mounds. "I'm glad you're such a devout man, praising the Voice's body like this." Her giggling at her own jest was interrupted by a moan when the tactician pulled back just enough to start kissing her pink nipples, causing her to shiver and tighten her grip around him.

Somehow, her nipples tasted sweet, and her cries only grew more needy the more attention he showed to the hyper sensitive spots. He could hear her trying to stifle her own moans and failing, squirming in his grasp. She began to frantically try to push against his crotch now, growling when she couldn't quite make contact due to his pants still being on.

To solve this issue, she distanced herself, stood up and hastily began to unbutton his flier. She then yanked his trousers off with one swift motion, and she would have pulled the tactician down onto the ground with them if he hadn't held onto the couch; the Manakete's strength even in her human form was astounding.

"Heh, that was a close o- woah!" Morgan had expected the green haired woman to take a break and suggest another position, or maybe tease him over his current, naked state. However, she returned to her position on his lap only a second after the tactician's baggy pants hit the ground, thrown behind her and not even being spared a backward glance. 

She grabbed his cheeks again and began kissing him again, but much wilder this time, and her hips slammed against his rock hard rod. Morgan could feel the warmth and wetness of her sex, and his partner's need was conveyed with every one of her thrusts. Her long nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, and she arched backwards to focus more on grinding against his cock, biting down on her lower lip as she exchanged slow, powerful thrusts for frantic rubbing. 

Damn, this felt way too good! He was going to cum if she kept this up!

It seemed as though she reached her climax first, however, her body freezing in place as her face contorted in pleasure and relief, mouth half agape in a silent moan. Thin streams of milk trickled out of her nipples, coursing down the massive tits and the smooth skin which had turn a pinkish hue due to her exertion. All of this simply due to some stimulation of her nipples and her grinding against his cock.

Morgan took in the sight of the Manakete in all her glory, finding her even more beautiful than usual like this. Even though some of the long, green hair was disheveled, and the lust she felt was displayed in a dozen other ways, she somehow retained an elegant appearance.

He wanted to see what she would look like when that refined facade was shattered.

Reaching out for her now wet breasts, he gave them a hearty squeeze, and Tiki reacted immediately by letting out a surprised cry. Her eyes grew wide and fell upon the hands which were now kneading her oversized mounds like two large lumps of dough. 

"Hyaaa!?" The Manakete shrieked, tossing her head backwards so that her ponytail brushed against Morgan's knees and shins. Once again she began to rub her sex against his, although this time it seemed more instinctive than anything else, the previously more calculated approach replaced by a desperate need. 

Meanwhile, Morgan enjoyed toying with the older woman's breasts. He buried his hands in them, tugged at them and pushed them together, only to pull them in two separate directions before squishing them together again. The softness and elasticity only made him want to toy with them even more, and whatever milk seeped out of her pink, erect nipples either trickled down her breasts down onto her stomach, or was sprayed across Tiki's face when Morgan pinched her nipples and angled them upwards.

Her deep moans were music to his ears, and the way she danced on his lap and under the pressure of his hands was a spectacle to behold. "You seem to really like this, Lady Tiki." The tactician said, adding emphasis on his words by pinching her nipples and twisting them. Not hard enough to hurt, of course, just enough to get a satisfied shriek out of his partner.

Tiki didn't reply, keeping her mouth open under the steady stream of moans. She came not long after had spoken, and she threw herself forward and wrapped her arm around his neck as she shuddered, a powerful orgasm coursing through her. Her breath was hot in his ears, as was her body pressed up against his. 

But even though the Manakete was still trying catch her breath, the tactician pressed on. After all, even though it felt like a dam about to burst, he had yet to properly have his turn. 

Throwing Tiki off to the side, she landed on her back on the soft seat cushions. He placed his hands to the side of her head, leering over her while she looked at him in mild shock. "May I?" He asked, and made the smallest gesture towards his fully erect cock, ready and waiting just a few centimeters from her wet cunt.

Only now did she seem to notice its size, and a feeling of trepidation seemed to wash over her. It lasted only for a brief moment, however, as she flashed him a grin. Spreading her legs a bit more, she welcomed him in. "So forceful..." She purred approvingly.

He entered her, harsher and more carlessly than when he was with Lissa. He knew that's what Tiki wanted, and that her Manakete body could take anything he could throw at her and more. Watching her push the back of her head as deep into the seat cushions as she could, he took in the sight of the Voice opening her mouth and closing her eyes in a tense silence, as though the air had been forced out of her lungs. The older woman raised her arms above her head and then finally began to let out a lewd moan, lying in a position that allowed Morgan to enjoy every detail of her body to his heart's content.

The deeper Morgan pushed, the louder her moan became. She felt warm around him, more so than Lissa, and the intellectual part of the tactician that hadn't succumbed entirely to lust wondered if it had to do with her Manakete biology. No matter what though, it was an incredible feeling, and despite the length and thickness of his cock, Tiki's only response was bliss. 

Tiki grabbed ahold of the armrest just over her head, and her perfectly trimmed nails loudly dug into the textiles. "Aaah!" She cried softly, holding onto the armrest firmly to keep her body still. Her large breasts were bouncing up and down, with thin streams of milk once again accompanying the hypnotizing movement. Tiki lowered one of her arms and bit down on her finger, her eyes still closed. Stifling the moans, she still let out more guttural but equally lewd noises that managed to get past her attempt at controlling the sounds she made. 

The young man could feel his partner's legs twitching close to his. He thrusted harder, and felt them twitch even more desperately, and he once again heard the poor couch suffer under its owner's grip. At this point, it would break before the two of them were finished.

Squirming and twisting under him, Tiki suddenly brought the hand that had been in her mouth to Morgan's shoulder and squeezed it hard. Their eyes met, and for just a second the two stopped to share a passionate kiss before resuming. Even her mouth was burning hot.

Gritting his teeth, Morgan couldn't hold it back much longer, but he didn't want this to stop. Watching the beautiful woman twitching and moaning in pleasure under him gave him almost as much satisfaction as completely filling her pussy with deep, consecutive thrusts. 

A particularly shrill moan caused his discipline to crack, and the junior tactician of Ylisse unleashed his load into the Voice of Naga. With a loud, tired grunt, he fired salvo after salvo inside of Tiki, who cried out in satisfaction in turn. When there was no more room for his cum inside of her, he pulled out and unloaded over her face and upper body, coating it white, mixing it together with the droplets of milk that already covered the woman's flawless skin.

His orgasm seemed to last for a long time, all those days of pent up arousal unleashing into this one single moment, and Tiki took it all with equal amounts of wonder and shock at the sheer amount of cum covering her. 

He collapsed backwards, falling onto his back. Panting, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He could see Tiki absent-mindedly massaging her sensitive breasts, her palms and fingers sticky and covered with milk and cum, but she didn't seem to mind.

"My, that was very impressive, Morgan." The Manakete said with a laugh. She sounded more in control than the dark haired man would have both thought and hoped; maybe it had been foolish to expect him to be able to break that divine facade. "Much better than I would have dared to hope; I thought Lissa embellished her tale a little but I see that she almost didn't give you enough credit."

Not sure how to answer that, he sat up with a groan, smiling at her. "Ahaha...thank you. Um, you were very good too." 

She sat up as well, looking more white than pinkish red, while her green hair remained unaffected by what they had just done, creating a strong color contrast. No matter how she looked or how aroused she may have been, she maintained that knowing smile. "I'm glad, though it feels like I didn't do too much. I guess I'll have to correct that little mistake next time."

"Next time?" He asked aloud, even though he knew what she was insinuating.

"Yes, I think I'll keep you around for a little longer." She cooed, flashing her sharp teeth. Her voice was calm and playful, but her eyes zoomed in on him as though he were prey. "And I think you've got enough manhood for two women at once. What say you about that arrangement?"

Swallowing, Morgan nodded, matching her grin. "Lissa should be back soon."

"Good; Lissa's room is bigger than mine, and I believe we will need the space."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the onset I had planned on writing one chapter for Lissa, one for Tiki, and then finish it off with a threesome. I'm hoping I can deliver, although Three Houses might make everyone forget about other characters for a while.
> 
> Part of me wants to add Cynthia or even F!Morgan, but that's probably too ambitious.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I hope people are still interested in smut...oh who am I kidding, this is the internet.
> 
> I'm currently planning two more chapters for this story, so I'm hoping I'll be able to stick to my own plan that I've got. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought in a comment!


End file.
